1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hose clamp pliers which is compact, allowing easy access to hose components used on automotive engines which are situated in difficult to reach locations.
2. Background Discussion
The aerodynamic design of automotive vehicles such as cars, trucks, campers, etc. has been improved in order to reduce consumption of gasoline. This has resulted in a low profile engine compartment that is closed to ground level with very little unoccupied space. Typically, hoses for carrying cooling liquids, or other fluids for the engine, employ constant tension hose clamps. These hose clamps are in the form of a spring, comprising essentially a loop of spring steel having outwardly extending actuating members. Specifically, the clamp is circular loop-type member having a pair of overlapping clamp ends. Each clamp end has an actuating member thereon. The actuating member at one clamp end has a first finger and the other actuating member at the other clamp end end has a yoke with a second finger thereon. When these actuating members are grasped and pressed together, the diameter of the clamp is increased allowing the clamp to be slipped on or off the hose. These clamps are referred to in the industry as constant tension clamps and are available from most automotive manufacturers, for example, Chrysler Corporation sells such a clamp identified as MOPAR Part No. 04401439.
Various types of pliers have been used to detach and attach the hose clamp to a hose. Typically, these pliers have special grasping tips at their distal ends for holding the actuating members of the clamp. Each actuating member is shaped slightly different, and in most pliers, if not all, the grasping tips are not identical. Rather, each grasping tip is specially designed to interact with one of the actuating members. This presents a serious problem in situations where the pliers cannot be properly oriented to interact and grip the actuating members of the clamp. Consequently, these prior art pliers are of limited utility because they can not access the clamp in many situations. Typical hose clamp pliers are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,573 and German Patent Publication No. G 92 16 463.3.